Integrated circuits are often mounted to printed circuit boards (“PCBs”), and electrical traces that flow across the surface or through the interior of such PCBs may connect pins or pads of an integrated circuit to other electronic components (e.g., resistors, capacitors, sensors, and other integrated circuits) that are mounted to the PCB. Integrated circuits are typically located on a PCB far enough away from an edge of the PCB to provide space for the electrical traces that route electrical signals between the pins or pads of the integrated circuit and another electronic component. As the number of pins or pads on an integrated circuit increases, the space to accommodate the electrical traces that connect to those of pins or pad also increases.